1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity detection vibrator element, a physical quantity detection apparatus, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In related art, as an angular velocity detection vibrator element (i.e., physical quantity detector), a configuration of which is described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2013-190304) is known. The angular velocity detection vibrator element described in Patent Document 1 has a base part, a pair of detection arms extending from the base part toward both sides in Y-axis directions, a pair of connecting arms extending from the base part toward both sides in X-axis directions, a pair of drive arms extending from one connecting arm toward both sides in the Y-axis directions, and a pair of drive arms extending from the other connecting arm toward both sides in the Y-axis directions. The angular velocity detection vibrator element has the respective drive arms performing oblique vibrations (vibrations containing vibration components in the X-axis directions and vibration components in Z-axis directions), and may independently detect an angular velocity about the Z-axis and an angular velocity about the Y-axis. Specifically, when a detection signal extracted from a detection electrode of one detection arm is referred to as “first detection signal Sa” and a detection signal extracted from a detection electrode of the other detection arm is referred to as “second detection signal Sb”, the angular velocity about the Z-axis may be detected by Sa−Sb and the angular velocity about the Y-axis may be detected by Sa+Sb.
However, actually, for example, noise Na due to capacitive coupling with the drive electrode is mixed in the first detection signal Sa and, similarly, for example, noise Nb due to capacitive coupling with the drive electrode is mixed in the second detection signal Sb. Accordingly, as described above, when the calculation processing of Sa−Sb, i.e., processing of subtracting Sb from Sa is performed for detection of the angular velocity about the Z-axis, noise Na and noise Nb are cancelled and the noise becomes smaller. On the other hand, when the calculation processing of Sa+Sb is performed for detection of the angular velocity about the Y-axis, noise Na and noise Nb are added and the noise becomes larger. As described above, in the angular velocity detection vibrator element of Patent Document 1, there is a problem that it is impossible to accurately detect both the angular velocity about the Z-axis and the angular velocity about the Y-axis.